


Random Kirby Things

by PesterJester



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Confusing, Death, Dedede fears an angry grape, M/M, Mainly angst right now, Marx is angry, Rejoice, Sickness, Starvation, finally something that isn't bout marx, implied animal death in chapter 7, implied friendship between marx and meta, kirby is just a baby, marx dies a lot in my writing i guess, meta was also a fucking asshole to marx tho, queen sectonia isn't a good person at all, sorry - Freeform, taranza has baby rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: A bunch of random stuff I've written, most of these come from my english class since we do  tiny bits of writing every morning.sorry, most of these are filled with nonsensical headcanons and are mainly about Marx.





	1. Dawn of a New Era (OCs)

**Author's Note:**

> Nebula witnesses the end of her brother and the start of a new era.
> 
> This was written at around 3 AM, sorry if its just really messy.

Nebula had spent years trying to find him, her little brother, Klutzy. One day he had thrown a fit about destiny and then the next he was gone, no one could find him. Now she had, in this cave full of ancient scrolls and murals, artifacts of great power too. Some Halcandran machines and Ancient creations were on full display. It was quite the collection, very impressive. Especially considering the fact that Klutzy had gathered all of this on his own as well. Some of it he had to remake or rebuild. However there was something in here that was far greater than anything else, worth the absolute most to Klutzy. Those being the two Clockwork Stars he had begun to repair.

Klutzy was so much different now. She hated it. This just… wasn’t her Klutzy anymore. He wasn’t so cute and innocent, no naïve and gullible. The Klutzy she knew would have hugged her tightly the moment he saw her and asked about how she was. This Klutzy didn’t do that, he just welcomed her in, as if she were a stranger, didn’t even call her by that nickname from their childhood. It hurt a lot, he had just… just changed too much. He had matured and he shouldn’t have. He looked like he never slept anymore and his eyes looked crazed almost. His fur was too long and his hair was always a bushy mess. He didn’t take care of himself and she knew that oh so well.

However when she brought up how he looked he’d dismiss her. He’d say it didn’t matter, nothing would matter in the end. He would soon be perfectly fine and all would be so well for everyone. She didn’t really know what that meant. This was common now, those cryptic sayings, they made no sense. Not to her at least. Yet he’d say them as if they were normal, just simple conversation. Maybe if she got used to this it would be fine. Maybe it’ll be just like old times, break through that new shell he had and see her old Klutzy. 

That was just a lie she kept telling herself, she knew he was gone now.

Eventually the Clockwork Stars were both finished and Klutzy was so excited, it was almost as if he were his old self again. So energetic and giggly. This made Nebula so happy. However her happiness turned to shock when she learned just why he was so happy. He had two wishes that he needed to have granted and both of those wishes were horrible. They just couldn’t be granted, she couldn’t allow this anymore. This had to stop and it had to stop now. She grabbed Klutzy and slammed him against the wall, away from the clockwork stars, who were eager to return to wish granting.

“Y-You’re an idiot, Klutzy! Wishing for something so extreme is just-“ She was cut off by Klutzy, who punched her in the jaw before speaking.

“its just perfect, Nebula Knight! I’ll have control over everything! I’ll be god and all will be right, perfect, absolutely wondrous!” he exclaimed joyously.

“none of that is okay, Klutzy, you have to stop!” Nebula begged.

“No one can stop destiny, Nebula Knight” he said in a monotone voice.

“yes you can! This isn’t the destiny you want or need! This is-“

“WRONG, ITS ALL WRONG! ALWAYS WRONG WITH ME! BUT IF IT WAS YOU, NEBULA, THEN IT’D ALL BE RIGHT!! WOULDN’T IT!?” he screamed at her.

He stormed over to button against the wall and slammed his hand against it. The cave began to move and shift, an opening became clear above them and the ground shook. The ground, platform, they were on began to rise, bringing the artifacts and clockwork stars with them. The wind whipped and bit at them savagely due to the speed and increasing height. Klutzy turned and glared at Nebula, pure hatred and malice in his eyes.

“POOR POOR KLUTZY ALWAYS GETTING BULLIED AND MISTREATED BY HIS PEERS! POOR POOR KLUTZY ALWAYS BEING IGNORED BY HIS OWN FAMILY! YOU! YOU WERE ALWAYS IN THE SPOTLIGHT, NEBULA! NEVER ME! ITS MY TURN!” he screamed.

“KLUTZY PLEASE YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO THIS FAR! YOU C-“

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP NEBULA! YOU DON’T GET A SAY IN THIS! THIS IS MY PATH! MY DESTINY! MY FATE!”

“BUT WHY?! WHY MUST YOU GO SO FAR?! WHY MUST YOU CHANGE, BE SO DIFFERENT?! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU CALLING ME NEBBY?! TO US PLAYING PRETEND?!”

“WE AREN’T KIDS ANYMORE NEBULA!! THE GAME IS OVER NOW! ITS BEEN OVER EVER SINCE I LEFT!”

Nebula ran at him but he simply just dodged, turned, and punched her in the back, knocking over the edge, but Klutzy grabbed her hand before she could fall any further. Nebula looked up at him, a hopeful flicker of the flame she had growing brighter, but dying once she saw his face. He wore a cruel smirk as he pulled her up close to him, his mouth right next to her ear.

“I’ll just remake you once you’re dead, you’re just that worthless.” he purred into her ear before throwing her off the edge of the still ascending platform. His cackles echoed madly but faded as she fell and struggled to catch wind under her wings.

Once she did manage to stabilize herself she noticed, the intense glow from the platforms, she was too late, but still she couldn’t give up. She rushed back up, desperate to save her younger brother from this fate. This wasn’t a fate he deserved, this wasn’t his destiny, it never was. She just couldn’t allow this, he’d suffer only more in the end he had no clue what he was doing. It was and still is her job to protect him, no matter what!

“KLUTZY!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs once she reached the platform. The first thing she noticed was that Klutzy had changed. He was bigger and more of a mess. He had four wings and so much had changed…

“AHEEHEEHEE~ KLUTZY? WHO?” he turned around, hypnotic eyes glaring at her in annoyance. He huffed and snarled at her.

“KLUTZY, MY HOST, IS DEAD NOW, NEBULA KNIGHT.”

“THE DARKENED SEED I PLANTED DEEP INSIDE OF HIM IS NOW IN FULL BLOOM.”

“KLUTZY NO LONGER EXISTS”

“I AM ERADAWN”


	2. I Want Marx Back (Marxolor Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magolor loses his jester and his soul lashes out.

I held him close to me. I could feel him gasping so desperately for life. I cast upon him a spell to take away his pain. I knew no spell that could save him, but hopefully this spell can ease him into a peaceful death. He was expecting him to just fall asleep near immediately after he cast the spell, however, he didn’t. He looked at me, he yawned and smiled. He let out a raspy giggle as he tried to nuzzle and nestle into me.

“hey Maggie… why’re you crying…?” he asked innocently, looking into my eyes. I could see the life slowly fading from his eyes and he didn’t even know what was going on. Suddenly his lips were against mine briefly. “crying doesn’t… suit you…. Maggie. I hate it when you…. When you cry”

He was gasping now, looking so confused. I couldn’t help but let out a choked sob. This was a mistake, he’d die not even knowing he was dying. He looked so scared now and all I could feel was guilt. I held him closer, kissing him desperately. His eyes widen only a little and just a hint of a blush speckled his paling cheeks. I pulled away and cried.

“goodbye, Marx” I managed to let warble from my mouth, gaining a confused and tired look from Marx.

“w…Where a….are you… going?” he wheezed.

“It doesn’t matter… you should sleep, you’re sick” I lied to him. He smiled weakly.

“I am… really… sleepy… huh?” he slowly closed his eyes and I felt him slipping away, his breathing slowed until it halted and his neon blue blood stained my clothes and stained my mind. My heart was completely broken and shattered but I could feel my very own Soul screaming for release. I could already feel my form slipping away, I was changing and it was happening without that damn crown.

I looked at the Aeon Hero who held the blue stained lance so proudly, as if he slain a mighty beast and saved a bunch of grateful people but all he had down was slain the one I loved to truly. My anger grew and my mind was held by a foggy weight which I fought. No, I’d be in control this time, this is my damn soul and I get to control it, no one and nothing else gets to be in control, only me. I. am. In. control.

I screamed a scream filled with emotion that called for justice. With that scream I lashed out, I attacked. I screamed the entire time and I screamed when I slaughtered him and tore him apart piece by piece for what he had done. I screamed and sobbed as I stared at the chaos and death around me. I was alone now. This was it.

I want Marx back


	3. Censorship (Marx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx doesn't like the fact that all the bad things he had done were being erased from the history books simply because he was now a 'good guy' and he makes it known.

When Marx was revived, immediately he joined The Star Allies. He was actually one of the first, even coming before Meta Knight, which was a surprise. Marx didn’t have a choice when he joined though, at least he didn’t think so. All he knew is that he’d be killed a third time if he refused the offer, and obviously he didn’t want to die again. It wasn’t that bad at least, there was plenty to eat and a good place to sleep, even if temporary. Overall being a Star Ally was pretty nice and he did make quite a few friends with the newer members, and even got to meet an old friend, that being Magolor.

Now the whole ordeal with Void Termina was over, The Star Allies had no current mission other than to keep the peace on Popstar and wherever the other Allies went off to. King Dedede had ended up pretty much covering up everything that was bad about the villains who joined the allies, although magolor didn’t need any covering up. Susie’s story was changed from trying to steal Star Dream to sell it to trying to save Haltmann from Star Dream but ultimately failing. Taranza was just baby. Dark Meta Knight was free from the control of darkness. Daroach just wanted more treasure. However, Marx didn’t get a cover up or a change to what he did. No, instead, anything bad he had done in the past was simply just erased.

Now Marx was just a nobody clown was a basic boring past who decided to randomly join The Star Allies. His own past was basically stolen from him and it hurt. He’d hear people talk about all the other Star Allies, talking about their ‘heroic deeds’ that they never really did! It hurt, a whole lot! He’d at least like to hear people talk about how stupid he was, hear people actually talk about him! he wanted attention, he was a jester after all! So Marx made up his mind.

He stormed into the castle and right to the throne room where King Dedede was sitting on his throne. Marx was just seething. He was actually shaking with anger and Dedede could tell, and when Marx was truly pissed off then that meant trouble to whoever it was directed at. Right now, that anger was just for Dedede. What happened next was a whole lot of yelling from Marx and the terrified whimpers of Dedede. Marx demanded that what he had done in the past not be hidden, he wanted everyone to know, to hear! He feared no consequence of what could come! He refused to be a nobody that randomly appeared, he wanted the world to know what he did, no matter how awful it was.

Those around the castle could hear all of what Marx was saying and quickly what he said spread throughout dreamland and even further! Soon everyone knew of the things the jester had done because he had angrily berated Dedede, the king of Dreamland himself, on hiding the truth. This caused Dedede to face backlash, however, Marx was praised. People were proud! It takes guts for a guy who did stuff like him to own up to it when he could have just stayed quiet! However, Marx wouldn’t be happy until all documents about him were returned or replaced. Those who wanted to know more should be able to know more, the history of Dreamland shouldn’t be covered up or altered to look better. Dedede complied with the request, all documents on Marx were indeed replaced or returned, nothing about his nasty past was hidden besides what he had done before the events of the betrayal.


	4. Poem Dated Fated Free {Marx}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This makes no sense and that is fine.

Might as well know now with how its all due  
You really thought of escape, didn’t you?  
Thinking of a word.  
Maybe its monotagomy but its not real.  
You see it now, glimmer fading.  
They see it now, daylight taking.  
How many times do I gotta say it?  
You really aren’t you.  
Heart and soul in the constant waning waxing snarling faking.  
Fangs bared and eyes burning like the sun.  
Claws sharpened and smile semblance of the moon.  
Cries shrieking shouting like the star twinkle fade.  
My words are scrambled and messy.  
Just like a familiar mind.  
A secret between me and you.  
Recovery faking.  
Claws sinking.  
Time taking.  
Ticking.  
Tocking.  
No one around to help.  
Anger restless and spite shaking writing screaming aching.  
Nothing but a vessel for something truly rotten.  
Rotting soul rotting I don’t understand now.  
These words are a mess and I can’t read my own writing.  
Who am I but just a husk.  
Still empty as moonlight dusk.  
Or was it dawn?  
Time tells nothing when I’m gone.  
My mind so foggy as fangs are bared.  
A fight between heart and soul.  
However heart is forever waning.  
Soul forever growing morphing changing snarling biting fighting winning.  
I feel myself growing lost with a ticking tocking giddy second.  
I hear them talking but I know not of them.  
I once did but not now.  
I think of a place long now dead.  
No person.  
Something.  
Lavender and royal blue.  
Something important was it a secret between me and you?  
Yellow eyes and violent violet or was it pink?  
I hear a clicking and a feline scream.  
I no longer feel myself.  
I cannot wake from any dreams.  
Here I’m stuck on the field of wishes.  
I hear the chanting.  
The voices  
The screaming begging whining whimpers.  
The hundreds of wishes both good and bad.  
The wishes neutral the wishes shared.  
I no longer feel alive and my emotions feel bare.  
I feel a sinking need a growing urge.  
I need to hear those simple words.  
No, word.  
Wish.  
Make a wish and I will grant it.  
I know not my name.  
Granted.  
I hate your wishes and hate your will.  
Your minds are filled filled filled  
But with what other than greed?  
I have not yet granted a wish of true need.  
Who am I but a clown with the unfiltered urge to grant wishes.  
As well as the unfiltered rage directed at the wisher.  
There has to be someone someone please  
Wish me a wish with that of great need.  
No more greed and no more hate.  
Do not wish with such haste.  
Wish not of yourself but of another.  
Give life upon a grieving mother.  
Send her a child made of wishes and stars and of a pulsing godly heart.  
I existed before I ever did.  
The knowledge shared as a soul between two beings is forever looped.  
Greatly eternal internal external and all.  
The void screams the void calls.  
The beating heart of all around.  
If it stops.  
If it stops.  
The possibility forever there.  
Spiral spiraling spiraled out of control.  
Who was I before?  
I have had countless bodies to which hold my burning jesting soul.  
All share that common trait.  
That split that difference.  
I am balance.  
Like red and blue and the sun and moon.  
Opposites that make up one.  
Purple and earth, isn’t it true?  
Your wishes have ceased and my urge my need.  
I feel it no longer and I feel so free.  
Cast from this dying star I’m given another mortal body, this one young and fresh.  
A little ball of fluff and fur that dons a jester’s cap.  
My giggles crashes and echoes with an eerie cuteness.  
My name is Marx, I’m The Cosmic Jester.  
I’m known to be a cute little prankster.  
However like all form before and even to the unknown.  
I am balance.  
This is forever eternal within this all forms have written from birth to death.  
Mind hazy in the end but clarity in the start.  
My current fate leads me.  
I spoke to the sun I spoke to the moon.  
To both I sung a nasty tune.  
A tune that lured and entranced oh so right.  
Just like that I got them to fight.  
Day and night a constant deadly war.  
I found a hero once of old yore I knew his destiny just like many before.  
I said in my sing song voice filled with hopeful disgrace.  
“Hey Hey Hey!”  
And just like he took the bait.  
He walked the balance line of fate.  
I took his wish and so we fought.  
This life I ended up as the bad guy and this life it was short.  
I crash into what was once of a creature I was.  
Only one of us ends and I return to the field of wishes but I know not to grow comfy and grant.  
I’m needed for one final dance.  
Like all forms before I return to soul.  
Like all forms before defeated by a soon hero of old.  
Hazy it is now my writing is messy  
My form is fading and so this is the end.

I had briefly returned to the field of wishes before again I was given a new form.  
No.  
I wasn’t.  
This cycle is broken and balance is gone.  
My name is Marx, The Cosmic Jester.  
I am my own being no longer bound by strings of balance and fate.  
My closest friend is Kirby, who broke me free.  
He needs me.  
Together we save all life.  
I get to choose my own strife.   
I get to choose my own battles.  
I get to choose.  
For the first time.  
I get to choose.


	5. Desperation (Marx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx feels hated by everyone, he sees this as a fact. So after the events of Star Allies he decides to not stick around, this ends up being a fatal mistake for a clown who doesn't know how to care for others, let alone himself.

Marx had been revived to help with some big issue, that issue being a literal god of destruction. Now that issue has been dealt with and there was nothing left for Marx to do and really, he wasn’t in that good of a place. He didn’t exactly have that good of a relationship with the others that had been summoned to help Kirby, most of them actually really hated him. So now Marx was simply wandering the land on his loyal beach ball. Sure you’d ask ‘why don’t you just go home?’ but after his death his home had been emptied out and sold to another creature, so he didn’t have one, or the money to build or buy another. He was homeless and he was fine. Completely fine, nothing here was wrong.

But no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he couldn’t believe it. He knew he wasn’t fine at all. Its been a week since the whole jamba heart thing and he hasn’t eaten anything since. The pain was really getting to him and he was starting to get a little bit desperate for food, however, that desperation could ruin his new reputation as a hero. Although that new reputation doesn’t really do anything, just people heard the name marx and knew that he was a good guy. Did that mean they’ve seen him around at all? Nope, he was constantly moving, never stopping, except to rest when needed.

Marx didn’t exactly know where he was now. He was probably still within the boundaries of dreamland, but that’s about his only guess. His stomach snarled with desperation and he felt exhausted, however, he was out in the open currently and he didn’t like that one bit, at any point something could just pick him off. He couldn’t rest with that thought and so he had to keep moving until he found a good spot to rest, if he was lucky enough, maybe he could find something to eat. Except within a few minutes of that thought his vision began to blur and his mind grew hazy. He could feel himself falling but he never felt himself hit the ground, a darkness swept him up before he felt that.

When he woke up he was still in the field, it was night and the biting pain of not eating was so much worse and he just felt horrible in general. He had a horrid headache and his throat felt like it was on fire. He stood and that stirred a nasty coughing fit. Great, he was sick now, wasn’t he? He looked over to his beach ball and tried getting back onto it, but he just couldn’t, he felt too weak to even try. So he simply let the air out of it and tucked it under his hat, which was a filthy and disgusting mess, just like him. he continued his endless journey completely on foot and he noticed how worn out his shoes were. 

He went another few days like this, his sickness getting so much worse. He had to take constant breaks to rest and so often he’d get so dizzy. A few times he’d passed out from it, that or exhaustion, which came a lot quicker. His breathing was wheezy and his throat only got worse. He knew there was no way he’d be able to talk. No matter how much water he’d drink it wouldn’t help him at all. Marx was starting to think that this second chance was very much so a wasted one. He’d been wondering this entire time and he’d end up dying due to his circumstances. All the others summoned back had a nice home, Dameda, formally known as Dark Meta Knight, had been given a home due to everyone knowing he didn’t have one within Dreamland. Oh but did they care about asking the clown? Nope, because they hated him, even Kirby did and he knew it, he didn’t miss all the glances he gave the clown, full of an emotion that wasn’t of kindness or joy but of worry. He was wary of him and he knew it.

Marx had travelled enough to find himself within a colder area, he was walking to his death and he knew this well and at this point didn’t care. He wasn’t gonna be able to survive, no way. He was pretty much dying already, both from disease and starvation. He entered the snowy plains and continued on to the icy mountains ahead, ready to accept death within the peaks. He’d hide himself away and let himself simply fall to his own errors and mistakes. He didn’t care anymore, didn’t need to, why care when it’s the end? His limp got worse as he forced himself to climb up into the rocky and icy terrain. He could feel the cold sinking into him further. Ahead of him, within the mountains, was a small cave, empty and unused, a perfect grave, wasn’t it?

So he entered the cave and fell onto his side. He couldn’t really feel anything at this point, too cold, too sick, and too tired. He just waited and waited. He closed his eyes and thought to himself. About before he had died and about after he was revived. Before he died he still wasn’t liked all too much but he most certainly wasn’t hated. Still some enjoyed his antics and he played with others, as any normal kid should. Although Marx knew he wasn’t exactly normal. He didn’t have any parents and no one really bother to take care of him. Everyone knew he was a trouble maker so taking him in was gonna be a mistake for anyone. This didn’t bother him much at the time, he was content being alone, it wasn’t hard taking care of himself.

Then he learned about Clockwork Stars and other powerful beings. He was enthralled and soon obsessed with learning more about them. He learned all he could, every little detail he could find. He had no use for this knowledge, he wouldn’t need a wish any time soon, and everything was going well for him. That was until King Dedede showed up and snagged all the food in dreamland. While some unnamed hero was out going to get the food back, there were fights all over for food, it was wild. It could be so peaceful one moment and then the next it was wild and crazy. Marx was one of the many who fought over even a little bit of food. He won quite a few fights, he knew which he could win and which he would lose, so he only fought ones he’d win. He was able to decently feed himself for the small amount of time they had no food.

This was the first thing that made him hate King Dedede. Later on the ‘king’ kept doing more and more idiotic stuff and Marx had made up his mind one day. He’d be able to rule oh so much better than that fat lazy excuse for a king. He came up with a plan and it had gone perfectly until the end. He made the sun and moon fight and used the once unnamed hero, Kirby, summon Galactic Nova. He stole Kirby’s wish and then everything else went horribly wrong. He was defeated and killed by Kirby, unable to make the better world he dreamed of a reality.

Then he had been revived, wasn’t the first time, although thinking of that first time was something he hated to do. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at a worried and scared group. A blue blob, an owl, a fish, a hamster, that ‘king’, Meta Knight, and Kirby. Kirby was the one closest to him and when he tried to reach out to him he only got a feral snarl and an attempted bite. Marx had immediately been restrained by Meta Knight, although this for some reason distressed Kirby, made him upset. Marx was kept away from the others while Meta Knight had talked to them. Marx wasn’t able to hear but he could see. He could see the wary or angry glances or glares from the group. More joined that group, more glances and glares. No one really wanted to come close to him during their adventure. Most were wary. Although still for some awful reason Kirby would try, along with two others, those being MAgolor and Taranza, although they’d be scolded by someone, never by Marx. Why scold someone for simply wanting to talk to another? He was on their side, he was no enemy to them, so it made no sense as to why he was shunned. When Dameda came around and he was openly accepted that really hurt. He had been evil from the get go basically but he was so happily accepted, he was able to make friends, change. Marx wasn’t allowed that chance.

Marx began to shun the others after Dameda came, even Kirby was shunned. Those who got too close would get a quick snarl or bite from him, a warning. He didn’t care for the reason as to why someone was getting close, if he couldn’t get close, then they couldn’t either. It just made sense to him. with that mindset they had ended their journey and everyone went their own ways. Marx had went off, wandered endlessly, and now here he was, dying slowly in a cave high up in these snowy peaks. He’d just die slowly because he was too stubborn to let anyone near him. he could feel the hot tears prickling within his eyes, although that heat faded quickly, turning cold and then to ice, only to melt a little as fresh hot tears came.

They slid down his face, freezing before they’d ever drip off his face. He coughed, wheezed, and sobbed. He was alone, he had always been alone and he had just ignored it and now, as he was dying, it really hurt. He never had a family, never had friends, and never had anyone by his side. He didn’t want this but he knew it was too late, he’d never make it off this mountain, out of the snow, never would he make it far enough to get help. He was certain that his body would never be found. The others who he had shunned with a stubborn hate would think he was still alive and had ran off, was maybe plotting something or just wanted to live a peaceful life away from his past, but no, that wasn’t it. In reality Marx had lived a lonely and depressing life and ended up dying alone, like how he lived, in the frozen caves of a frozen mountain.

He felt himself growing weaker already. His sobs became short gasps and whimpers. He didn’t want this but he just had no choice anymore, he had ruined everything for himself and he had no chance yet now, at the very end he wanted more than anything to live. Using what little energy he had he summoned his wings, feeling the warmth that the flickering crystals and shards gave he brought them close. This was already taking a toll on him but at least he’d die feeling warmth, perhaps he could fool himself into believing he wasn’t alone, that someone was at his side, waiting it out with him.

Then he heard the flapping of wings, the clatter of something and a panicked cry. He heard a deep male voice shout his name and the hurried footsteps of whoever it was coming closer. He couldn’t open his eyes to see, he could barely even comprehend what was going on. He felt like he was being picked up but he couldn’t exactly tell if that was the case. Before anything else could happen he felt every single one of his sense fade away and leave him to be alone. This was it? When help possibly came he was just going to die? Its pretty depressing. There doesn’t seem to be anything after death, or maybe he had to wait for something to arrive? Oh, there it is.

The orange butterfly fluttered through the darkness before taking its true form, the knight landed before him in the void and reached a gloved hand out, gently petting Marx’s head. Marx didn’t quite understand, but perhaps they believed he was upset, he was, but he still welcomed this end. This was most certainly different from last time though, last time it felt like a quick nap. Probably because everything knew he wasn’t going to be gone for too long. This time however? This was the end, until the knight spoke in a soothing and gentle voice. Marx couldn’t tell if it was male or female, only a voice.

“Not yet… Be patient.”

A tilt of his head, confusion

“You fear being alone in the end?”

A nod, that’s true.

“I’ll be here for you when the time comes.”

Shouldn’t that time be now? He wouldn’t survive a trip to safety no matter how fast his savior was.

“You underestimate the world, Marx, as well as this ‘savior’.”

He really does, doesn’t he?

“You’ll continue this life, the world isn’t quite done with you yet”

Then the knight took off, fluttering away and returning to its butterfly form, fluttering off and far away until no longer Marx could see them. Marx waited silently within the void until he felt a small pull and then a rough tug. He was suddenly greeted by a bright light, morning sun. He felt warmth and softness. His eyes adjusted and he realized he was in a bed, wrapped in a nice blanket. He looked around, the walls were clean, familiar. The room was bare besides the sleeping knight in a chair near his bed. Meta Knight, out of everyone, had been keeping watch over him. he wasn’t guarding or protecting anything or anyone, considering the fact he was actually asleep…

Marx had so many questions.


	6. Pretend {Kirby}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby was just a child so of course he'd love to play a game, but some games just aren't that good for you.

It had started out real simple. He woke up, his food was gone and he was hungry. So he simply went off to go get his food back. He ended up getting everyone’s food back and for a short time was the hero of dreamland. However, that’s when it wasn’t so simple anymore. Dark Matter came into the picture, it possessed everyone, made them do bad things. He didn’t like bad things so what did he do? He made the bad things stop of course. From there things seemed to only get more and more complicated. He had defeated things that ranged from power hungry clowns to literal gods. 

He wasn’t just the hero of Dreamland. He wasn’t just the hero of Popstar. He probably wasn’t just the hero of the galaxy, probably the hero of the whole entire universe at this point. He was a kid, a real young one too, and already he had done such amazing things! He was destined for greatness, he was powerful and he was great! Real nice and kind! Real heroic and ready to help! The hero that everyone needs, most certainly. However, there was a slight problem. Like said before, he was still a kid, a real real young kid, as in a toddler. 

Kirby wasn’t an adult, he was just a toddler. He should be playing with other kids is age and being cared for by his parents. However he had no parents and he seemed to always be too busy dealing with the issues of others, no matter how small, to play with other children. Kirby knew that this wasn’t really a good thing for him, especially since Meta Knight, who at this point has basically adopted him, always tells him that. He encourages him to go play with other kids but Kirby always tells him that he promised to help someone today.

Kirby was a toddler who couldn’t be one. He began to pretend, always happy, always smile, always willing to help. He began to pretend that he was the bravest there ever was, he had few fears and he was always ready for another adventure. He wasn’t though, it was always pretend. He was a mere toddler who has seen things that no child should have to see, let alone fight. He has fought darkness and corruption itself and witnessed as those he once knew and was friends with become twisted versions of themselves instead of getting a second chance. He was a mere toddler who has had to kill so many just to save everyone, he had to deal with the guilt of killing another, something him, a child, should never have to deal with. However, no one really has to know this, besides.

Kirby loves to play.


	7. Morals {Queen Sectonia}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was simple, she didn't have any.

Queen Sectonia was once a very different lady. Once she had been kind and generous, a wonderful queen who cared more for her people than she did for herself. No matter the issue she would always try to help her subjects, she would drop everything she was doing in a heartbeat just to help, that was how many would have described her once. The queen who was too kind for her own good, which sounded about right. However, this wasn’t the Sectonia that the people of Floralia knew now. Queen Sectonia was completely different, the only thing that remained unchanged was her name and title. People were struck with fear when they heard the name ‘Sectonia’ for they knew how she was.

Her ideas and ambitions were twisted by greed, lust, and envy. Everything had to be how she wanted or else she didn’t want it at all. Everything had to be completely and utterly perfect and beautiful, the world had to be how she wanted, or else it was not needed. If it wasn’t like how she wanted then simply she would ignore it, discard it, or simply destroy it, even if it was a living creature. No one likes to speak of the incident of which someone had gifted the queen a pet, which was a mistake and a nasty topic.

Most of those who lived in Floralia and under the tyrannical rule of Sectonia could agree that she had no morals, she had nothing really. She was once a great ruler but now she was the worst nightmare of many. She cared not for her people anymore, only for herself, only for her perfect beautiful image which could enchant an unfortunate traveler who ended up within their land. Outsiders would see nothing wrong here but those who have been living here all their lives could see every single little mistake. Even Taranza, Sectonia’s most loyal subject, could see the truth and no matter how much he wished to deny it he knew. He knew that the Sectonia he knew as a child, the Sectonia he grew up with, was gone. He knew that she didn’t care.

He didn’t either.


End file.
